Episode 032
Meg is only dropping in to check how Mum is, but takes the opportunity to ask her if she's heard about Bea's escape. When picking up her bag to go, she notices Bea's cigarettes (strange that she didn't notice them when she plonked her handbag right on top of them). Mum quickly and unconvincingly claims they are hers as she's taken up smoking since she left prison. Geoff kisses Lynn when he gives her a lift back to Wentworth, which gets her into trouble with Vera. When Jean asks to see her to talk about what going on between her and Geoff, she assumes it's Vera who's been talking. Unfortunately, Jean has to tell her that Syd has asked for her not to go to work at the nursery any more. Noeline admires Clara's makeup mirror so Clara takes the hint and lets her take it. Karen sees the incident and tells her she should stand up for herself or her stay inside won't be pleasant. Vera reads about George's arrest in the newspaper. Erica sees Geoff waiting outside the prison and tells him Lynn won't be going to work any more, so he confronts his father about it. Noeline comes back for more, grabbing Clara's handbag to rifle through it. Karen defends Clara and gets a bashing from Noeline. Geoff visits Lynn in Wentworth, and finds out that she didn't leave of her own free will, but was sacked by his father. Clara sees Erica, and is told to call her "Mrs Davidson": however, she has learnt enough to know not to lag on Noeline and follows Noeline's line that Karen had an accident. Bea says she needs an new outfit and a wig, and needs Mum to deliver a note to a friend who own a jewelry shop so she can get some cash. Judith-Anne insists that she must take the note, not Mum. Erica phones Vera at home to ask her about the report in the paper which mentions her friendship with George. When Vera protests that she can see whoever she likes when she's off duty, Erica says she cannot agree and frostily tells Vera to be in her office that afternoon before she signs on for duty. Jean tricks Syd into agreeing to take Lynn back by pretending she never thought the placement would work anywhere. Vera takes legal advice from Steve and gives him the money to pay George's bail. Judith takes the note from Bea to Val Richardson's shop, but the current owner tells her that Val has moved to Sydney a few months ago. Noeline palls up with Martha by offering her cigarettes to get her support to challenge Monica. Judith Ann returns with the new outfit for Bea, but does not tell Bea that she's bought it herself so Bea leaves. Monica is just about to bash Noeline when Martha turns up and asks her if she needs any help. Jean tells Meg she's moving out for a while to look after a friend's flat. When Jean says she has never seen Mum smoke, Meg realises Bea must be with Mum: Jean agrees to go with her. Monnie bashes Noeline and threatens to put her in the drier, when her friends desert her and help Monnie instead. George plans to leave the country when he finds all his associates have been arrested, but Vera tells him she can't go with him. Bea finds out Val has left when she visits the shop. Meg and Jean visit Mum, and Bea narrowly avoids bumping into them when she returns to Mum's flat. Vera doesn't turn up for her appointment with Erica: she isn't even able to get to the phone when Erica phones her as she's rather tied up. Previous Episode Episode 031 Next Episode Episode 033 Category:Episodes Category:1979 Episodes